


Missed Signal

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Happy Endings For All, near miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Bucky should have connected the dots, when Clint gave him the man’s name. But he didn’t. And it was probably a good thing.</p><p>Maine was never as patient nor as understanding as Washington was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Signal

**Author's Note:**

> ha yeah, so I didn't update my bh6 fic this week, but I only slammed this out in under an hour so I feel it's justified.

Bucky knocks on the door, _politely thank you very much Steve_ , with his flesh and blood hand. The metal number six still manages to swing itself down into a nine. He glares at it. It was a firm one two knock, not even that hard.

The door opens.

That is not Clint. 

Bucky is staring at a broad, well muscled chest in a plain white shirt. His eyes go up, and he almost has to tilt his head back to finally meet the man’s eyes. That is not Clint. That is a mountain pretending to be a human.

Hard grey eyes stare into his own. Bucky gets the distinct impression that he’s been evaluated to within an inch of his life, as in, _how far would I have to take a step to kill him_ inch of his life. He feels it might not be in his favor. He’s been in recovery, taking it a little bit slow while he adjusts to well, _everything_. While this guy looks like he hasn’t ever heard of an off button, let alone taking it easy.

“Is Barton in?” He asks, all casual like. Because Bucky Barnes, right hand man of Captain America, best friend of Steve Rogers, former Winter Soldier, does not scare easily. The man grunts at him, which Bucky isn’t sure how to take. Was that a yes or a no? And how come mountain man got away with grunting as an answer? When Bucky did it all he got was ‘use your words Bucky’ and Steve’s patented ‘Bucky, I’m disappointed in you’ face. 

Without breaking eye contact, the man snapped the fingers of the hand still hanging down by his side twice. Inside the apartment there’s an enthusiastic bark, the sound of dog nails scrambling on wood and Clint’s equally enthusiastic yelp of surprise. Followed by the sound of a body hitting the wood floor.

Bucky relaxes on the inside, if this dude was okay by Lucky, then he was okay by Bucky. Lucky was an _excellent_ judge of character. Clint stumbled into the door frame, actually stumbled into the man, because he kind of filled the entire door frame. Lucky’s black nose just visible at his thigh, the dog’s tail thwacking the frame of the door happily. 

“Oh, Bucky. You’re here.” A pause as Clint squinted down at his watch. “Exactly when you said you’d be.” Clint had the bleary eyed look of the recently awoken. He rubbed at his ear, his hearing aideless ear. Ah. That’s why mountain man had answered the door. “He’s cool. A friend of a friend.” This was directed up to Mountain man, who shrugged and flicked his fingers in a series of hand signs. “Yeah, yeah. See ya tomorrow, thanks for taking care of Lucky.” The man nodded once at Bucky and then pushed past him, disappearing down the hallway, Lucky trotting at his side. 

“Who was that?” Bucky stared after the larger man, until both he and Lucky had gone down the stairs. Clint had gone back into his apartment.

“Oh him? That was Maine. Lives downstairs, nice guy. Helps out around the place. He’s mute though.” And didn’t Bucky feel like an asshole now, grunting was probably all the guy _could_ do. Clint locked the door to his apartment, hearing aides secured, bow and quiver in hand. “Ready to go?” Bucky cast a quick look over Clint and felt the need to point something out.

“You’re uh…missing an important part of your wardrobe.” Clint followed Bucky’s eyes down.

“Aw pants, no.”

 

_Somewhere in another universe the meta and the winter soldier duel to the death and neither walk away._

**Author's Note:**

> I also feel the need to point out that the line at the end does not refer to the main AU. There's as many AU's out there as there are actual marvel AU's so. yeah.


End file.
